


Of Memories and Molting

by lolnothanksfam



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Luz returns home!, Pre-Agony of a Witch, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolnothanksfam/pseuds/lolnothanksfam
Summary: In which Luz, Amity, and King find themselves taking a trip to the Human Realm. But what happens when Luz's mom catches her?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	Of Memories and Molting

Besides the ability to use magic, the one thing the Boiling Isles had given Luz in her time as Eda’s apprentice was the ability to look after herself. Not that her mentor wasn’t fully capable of taking care of her, or that she lacked an interest in her well-being- she just wasn’t the  _ most attentive  _ witch on the isles. So that meant that sometimes she woke up in the morning to find she was the only one awake, it also meant she had to get up, make herself breakfast, and occupy herself until the owl lady woke from her slumber. 

This morning even more so, as Luz found herself almost waiting until noon before the woman slunk down the stairs, her hair disheveled and clutching her head like she was sporting the world’s worst headache. “What is all that racket?” she groaned, holding a hand against the wall to steady herself.

Luz had been occupying her time with King, the two had recently found a series of human board games in the junkyard that were still intact. They had Life, Clue, Sorry- Currently they found themselves playing a round of jenga that had lasted all but five minutes before the king of demons decided it was more fun to just knock down the blocks than to actually try and keep the tower steady and upright. 

“Tremble before me!” King taunted the scattered inanimate block towers, kicking them over and making a large mess and a loud clang every time. It was adorable. 

The human and demon had hardly noticed the owl lady when she managed to join them downstairs, startling when Eda when she emitted a high-pitched screech that made them both cover their ears. 

With a hand on her forehead and a hunch in her back, something was definitely wrong with her, even just the way she stood was feral. “Eda.. Are you okay?” Luz tried, “You look a little..” Eda’s eyes glanced up, confusion on her face. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” she turned to look at herself in the mirror pinned to the wall. 

“ _ Oh no _ .”

"Oh, no? What's oh no?" Luz asked, appearing in the mirror beside her. Luz stuck out her tongue at her reflection. 

“Oh no is that.. I’m  _ molting _ .” Eda said, voice laden with two parts disgust and horror. Running a hand through her hair, feathers fell out of less than luxurious places. “Okay kid, I’m going to have to go back to my nest- this is not going to be pretty.”

“But you just woke up!” Luz protested, “You said you were going to teach me a new spell today too.” 

“Well, I won’t really be able to do that when I’m half in and out of my cursed body now will I?” Eda hummed, reaching out to ruffle Luz’s hair in an attempt to console her apprentice. “Besides, it's supposed to rain today anyway. Can’t teach you fire magic while indoors it’s rule number one.” she added flippantly. Luz gasped at the idea, excitedly grabbing her own cheeks and squeezing.

King scurried his way over to the pair, tugging on Eda’s dress until she took mercy on him and lifted him into her arms. “Hey... Is this like the time that you-”

“Yes.” Eda finished before him, confirming his suspicions with a nod. The demon shivered, tail twitching nervously. “Oh. Well, you better get upstairs then, and maybe lock yourself in? The noises last time were… unsettling.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take all the necessary precautions this time. Like making sure I have enough food. Which reminds me-” the owl lady raised a hand and made a sign. From the kitchen food items were levitating their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs- presumably to Eda’s room. “Sorry guys, hate to leave you with no food but it's best I don’t get hungry.”

“I’ll say!” King agreed, “Last time you went out hunting in the middle- she tried to eat Hooty!”

Eda sighed and shrugged, “Well I tried, but when I took a bite the weird bird seemed to like it. And he tasted AWFUL!”

Where there was supposed to be a chime in from Hooty, a knock at the door sounded. Luz looked from her mentor to the demon who both shrugged, not knowing who was behind the door. “If you look at me or speak to me I’ll cut your beak off,” the house guest warned behind the door to an already squirming Hooty.

“Amity?” Luz greeted in surprise, her green-haired friend standing anxiously at their front door, glaring at Hooty. 

“Hey, Luz, sorry to bother you but-  _ well _ ,” her pale face heated, “I was out in the woods practicing my abominations and the boiling rain came out of nowhere! I really do not want to get my cast wet, can I wait it out here?”

True to her word, the rain seemed to come in a slow march down the front lawn. Without answering, Luz quickly pulled Amity inside by her hands, shutting the door before Hooty could make any sort of comment. “Hey Eda- Amity needs to stay here, it’s raining.” 

Her mentor seemed more out of sorts now, feathers sticking up from her hair at different angles and a glossy look over her eyes. “Huh?” Eda turned, putting King on the floor. “Oh. Yes, okay. I better get upstairs- you three have fun. Do not bother me unless it's an emergency, you hear me?”

“Yes ma’am,” Amity replied from beside her, seeming as unnerved as the last time she was in the Owl House, eyes searching the walls around her like they were going to reach out and grab her. 

“Ooh Ma’am, so formal I love it!” The owl lady snorted and turned to exit.

“Eda wait!”

Eda groaned, “Yes, yes, I love you too.” She rolled her eyes, but the human merely giggled in response, “Awe, actually I was going to ask for the key in case we want to use the internet. But.. I love you too!” Luz’s reached a hand back to rub at the nape of her neck awkwardly. 

Eda made a noise, as if she was annoyed by her own slip and reached into the pocket of her dress to procure the key Luz was after. She tossed it lazily, already up the stairs before she could see King dive to catch it. 

“Yes! I have the key! It is mine to wield!” He proclaimed, victorious.

Luz let go of Amity’s hand in favor of scooping up the demon and hugging him tight to her chest. “Aw, too bad if you want to use the internet you have to use my phone for it,” she cooed, tickling his belly. 

The demon squirmed in her arms, making a whining noise. “Quick! Someone help me! I’m being attacked! Amity!” He tried to break away, looking for the witch. Luz turned towards her friend who seemed to still be feeling awkward about the whole situation and was looking at them shyly. 

“Aw, is somebody afraid of a widdle wuv?” Luz teased the demon, placing a smooch on his cheek before letting him go. The demon whined and scurried, finding solace behind Amity’s legs, peeking his head out.

“Yes! I’m too small and fragile for the commitment love requires!” He cried, making the human roll her eyes. Her brown eyes found Amity’s pale ones, finding her friend blushing and giggling behind her hand, making her smile just that much wider. The rain fell a little harder against the window panes.

“Well Amity, what do you want to do while we wait out the storm?” 

The girl looked around the house, “I don’t know, it’s your house.” She replied lamely, eyes finding the blocks on the floor. “Err.. Why’s the floor covered in blocks?”

“We were playing Jenga!” King supplied helpfully, running over to an undisturbed tower and kicking it to the ground. A groan and a banging noise sounded from somewhere in the house in response- likely from Eda’s room. Luz cringed, patting King on the head. “Well unfortunately we can’t play  _ that _ or Eda might have us for dinner, but we can play another game. Oh I know! We can play Clue!” 

Amity likely had no idea what the game was, but she sat on the floor beside Luz like a good sport anyway. “How do you play?”

Luz smiled, pushing away the piles of blocks to pull out an old looking board game. As she began to set up she explained the directions, revealing clay figurines found in the box and multiple unrelated objects to be used as weapons. “When we found this game in the junkyard we didn’t have all the figurines so we had to make some characters and weapons up. King made the figurines, they actually are pretty cool,” she smiled, holding up a figurine that closely resembled a snaggleback and another one that looked like Warden Wrath. 

“Wow.. those are really detailed,” Amity commented with a smile. 

“An artist must be attentive while perfecting his craft,” King piped up from beside her, snagging an Eda shaped figurine from the pile. 

____

  
  


“Was it.. The Warden in the study with a crossbow?” Amity asked, looking from her detective’s notes. Her game opponents looked at each other, wondering if either of them had any card to refute her claims, but found none. 

Luz peeked inside the envelope, “Wow Amity, you’re really good at this game!” 

They’d been playing for the past hour or so, the rain a permanent fixture over the Owl House. “Luz, you give away clues too easily and mouth your cards at King. It wasn’t that hard,” Amity teased, brushing her shoulder against the human’s. 

“Hey! Those my clues were confidential!” the human exclaimed, but there was no real bite behind her words. Amity rolled her eyes, raising a hand to summon her scroll.

“Whatcha doin'?” Luz asked, leaning into her friend’s space to see a thread open with Amity’s parents. 

“Telling my parents I’m at Boscha’s. I don’t want them to worry.” She replied, tongue peeking out between her lips in mild concentration. 

“Boscha? But you’re here with me! If something were to happen how would they know where you are?” Luz asked in concern.

“Is something going to happen to me?” Amity challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, no, but-”

“Luz, I fail to see how this is any different than you and your mom. My parents- they just wouldn’t understand. They wouldn’t want me to be friends with someone like you… someone.. Not human.”

It was silent for a moment, Luz making a face in thought, watching King as he tried to scratch an itch just out of his reach. 

“If it makes you feel any better my mom wouldn’t want me to be friends with someone like you either,” Luz told her friend with a small smile. 

Amity rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond but a rumbling stomach cut her off. Sheepishly she looked down at her stomach, “Say Luz, I don’t suppose you have any food I could eat.”

Luz’s smile dropped, “Oh. Well, you see, Eda kind of took all the food to her room. She’s a little indisposed right now.”

“I know how we can get some food,” King said, appearing between the two girls. “We have the key!”

“ _ King _ the key is used for WiFi purposes only, remember? Eda doesn’t want us in the human realm without supervision.”

“The human realm?” Amity asked, suddenly seeming intrigued, leaning forward instinctively. 

“Eda’s upstairs molting. She won’t even know we were gone.” King pushed, “Besides, my tum tum wants food!” 

Luz picked up the key from where it had been placed on the floor, thumbing over the eye in the handle. “And I’ve never seen the human realm before,” Amity added from beside King, “I want to see where you come from.” 

Luz gazed out the window to gauge the time. “Okay, we can go. But we have to be quick alright?” Reluctantly she clicked the key’s button and a door folded open out of thin air. 

The trio gathered themselves to their feet, staring into the endless light that poured in from the door. “This is it,” Luz whispered, but where she was nervous, King made up for it in his confidence, striding through the portal with some sort of war chant. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do this. I’ll be fine.” Amity said gently beside her, grabbing her hand in support. 

Luz smiled gratefully, “Thanks. But.. this is something I think I need to do.” 

Luz pulled her friend towards the door and stepped inside, eyes squinting against the light.

In the human realm, King was crying. “Luz! It’s dark and smells like old people in here! I can’t get out!” he cried, scratching at a wooden surface. 

“King it’s okay! It’s just a door.” Luz explained, reaching forward and turning the knob for the demon, letting him barrel out of the tiny closet and into the living room of Luz’s house. All the lights were off but the room was still lit up from the soft light coming from the windows. 

“Where are we Luz?” King asked, pecking his paws against an old box tv in distrust. 

Luz looked at their surroundings sheepishly, finding a familiar baby photo of herself on the wall, knick knacks scattered around the small two bedroom home. 

“My home.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is lolnothanksfam - reach out to me there!


End file.
